utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroda
Kuroda (黒田) is one hell of a guy! History Kuroda was born and raised in a small farming town far away from the city, where he was taught the importance of self-sustenance and independence. He made it an important part of his character to trust others selectively, and to rely on nobody but himself. As Kuroda grew older and learned more about himself, he grew apart even from his family, and decided it would be best to move somewhere with more opportunities. He found himself serving in the military for a short time, and returning home to do mechanic work. Having grown into a respectable man, Kuroda began to enjoy his day to day life, and embrace his hobbies a bit more. Working out to improve his daunting appearance became daily, as well as practicing his guitar skills on the down-low. Slowly, yet surely he has begun to settle down a bit in his life. Mental struggles keep him on his toes, but his ability to cope with that, and move forward only grows stronger with the days. Personality Seeming to be a cocky, unfriendly man, Kuroda spends most of his days alone. When in public or around others, he's quick to show off his physical prowess, and take control of whatever situation he might find himself in, as he'd much rather be the one making decisions over anyone else. That being said, he's just as quick to get hostile with someone who might challenge that, which might make him appear pretty controlling and quite intimidating. While all of that is true, Kuroda has a huge fear of relying on anyone else, feeling as if he's the only person who truly has "Kuroda's" best interest at heart. On the brighter side, if someone manages not to clash with him too much, and befriends him, Kuroda almost instantly becomes highly protective. His typical cocky nature is amplified, and you'll often find him playfully teasing those who seem intimidated by him. But at the end of the day, those who he defines as 'friends' become very important to him, and while he may not be the best at showing it, he's thinking it. Concept Kuroda's physical design is inspired by modern takes of the werewolf, as well as some current rock, and punk bands. Etymology *Kuroda (黒田) - 'a black rice patty' **His last name, inherited from his father, who came from a far away land. **His first name is kept a secret, he only identifies with his strong last name. Appearance * Fur color- Grey, with ridiculously small spots of white, and dark grey in some areas. * Body- Muscular and bulky. Very well taken care of, and he's proud of it! * Dress - Usually wears revealing muscle shirts, or tight t-shirts, as for pants, it's rare to see him in anything other than black, or dark blue jeans. He also has two piercings on his right ear, he pierced those himself with his claw (ouch) Relations * Aoko Sasayaki - Someone he met along the way...? * Kazuki Unmei- A close friend he likes to keep an eye on. * Okie Sanford- She seems to upset him. Voicebank Information Additional information Trivia * While not in the closet, Kuroda isnt exactly open about the fact he's gay. You'll never find him talking about, or making a big deal about his sexuality. * Kuroda is an awful cook, and will avoid cooking for himself at all costs. That being said, he may try to cook for close friends occasionally. * Kuroda is very keen on the emotions of those around him. He often uses this to his advantage so that he can tease or fluster people he likes, as well as being able to call someone out on a lie almost instantly. In an embrace, he can usually tell how someone is feeling by how tense they are, or their heart. * He claims to enjoy the taste of human blood * The car he drives is a 2000 BMW 323ci * Kuroda hates human men, as he thinks that they're physically inferior and have no right to see him as an equal. KurodaAoko.jpg|Kuroda and Aoko Sasayaki in "Assault Mirage" References External links [[Category:Multipitch]]